Loud environments can make it difficult to hear a telephone ring, resulting in missed calls. In quiet environments, a user's telephone ringer may inadvertently disturb others. Telephone sound settings on mobile computing devices typically require manual intervention and adjustment by the user. For example, the user typically has to manually set the telephone's ringer settings to silent, vibrate, or loud. Once the ringer has been adjusted, it will typically remain in the last setting until it is manually changed again by the user. Many times a user will forget to turn the telephone to the appropriate setting. For example, a user may forget turn a ringer back on after exiting a movie theater. As a result, the user may not hear the telephone ring and could potentially miss an important telephone call.